


Choking On Their Halos

by TheDeadRoses



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Torture, im sorry, thompsinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadRoses/pseuds/TheDeadRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Thompson is covered in his own blood. Angie Martinelli tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking On Their Halos

Jack Thompson had seen a lot of scary things in his life. He had fought in a war, nearly blown himself and several others up, and seen a man try to hypnotize his coworker into shooting him. Hell, less than an hour ago he had been strapped to a table covered in his own blood while some psychopath with a mask jammed a knife into his foot. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the absolute terror of seeing Angie Martinelli run through a war zone to reach him. 

"No," he insisted, when she knelt down next to him. "Angie, please, get out of here." 

(Of course she didn't listen). 

"Sshh," she soothed, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her through the tears running down his cheeks. "Jack, it's going to be okay. We found you." 

"You shouldn't be here!" He tried to move but gasped, shaking as the wound in his gut, which had been hastily sewn shut by some little girl his tormentors had abducted, tore open. Angie's eyes widened. 

"Jack Thompson, look at me." 

He forced himself to do what she said and looked up to meet her eyes. He had always loved her eyes. 

"If you think for one second that I would have left you here to die, there is something very wrong with you." 

Behind her, the gunfire ceased momentarily. Jack caught a glimpse of Peggy Carter ducking behind a file cabinet before it started up again. 

"You have to go," he sobbed. "You could get hurt. I can't lose you, Angie." He closed his eyes and reached for her hand, which she let him take. "I can't." 

"I'm not helpless." 

"I know. I know that, don't think I don't, but these people - they did things to me here that - that if they ever happened to you, I don't think..." He sighed, turning to meet her eyes again. "I love you." 

Something exploded above them, causing Angie to fall forwards. She landed against his shoulder, making him wince. They'd stabbed him there, too. 

"Damn it, Jack," she muttered. "I love you too. And that's why I need to get you out of here. Come on." 

She wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him up, ignoring the gasps of pain he was making. 

"He's up!" Someone yelled. 

"Get him to the truck now!" someone yelled back. "I'll cover you!" 

The agent ran to help Angie lift him so that Thompson was sort of standing and nodded at her. The two of them started to drag him across the room, ducking behind file cabinets to avoid gunfire. 

They almost made it to the truck when a bullet flew over their heads and hit the second agent between the eyes. Angie stumbled under Jack's weight, leaning against the wall to get her balance. 

"We're almost there," she mumbled. When Jack didn't respond, she turned to look at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open. She groaned. "And you're unconscious. Of course you are." 

"Angie, move!" 

A bullet hit the wall beside their heads, making Angie jump. She took a deep breath and stood up again. Thompson was a lot heavier than she'd originally thought he was. 

"Here," Peggy appeared on Thompson's other side and looped her arm around his back. Angie felt his weight shift off her slightly. 

"We need to move. They have us outnumbered." 

"Right." 

The two women dragged Thompson to the truck and pulled him onto the cot that had been placed inside. 

"I'm getting the others. Don't move." 

"Wouldn't dream of it, English," Angie muttered, as another explosion shook the building. "Be careful!" 

Behind her, the medics had begun to work on Thompson. She backed up to get out of their way. 

"Can I help?" She asked. One of them looked at her in disbelief. 

"Of course not. This is no work for a woman." 

Angie would have argued, had Agent Thompson's life not rested in their hands. Instead, she rolled her eyes and moved to the back of the truck to help the agents pile in. 

They left moments later, bullets still spraying the air around them. 

"Remind me again why we let a civilian woman come with us?" One agent asked, nodding at Angie. Peggy snorted.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer." 

*

Thompson finally woke up a little over a day later, in the very early hours of the morning. Angie had been curled up in a chair next to his bed, not sleeping, but not truly awake either. Neither spoke for several minutes. 

"Please tell me I imagined you coming to rescue me," he said finally. She rolled her eyes. 

"You're welcome." 

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to think better of it. He sighed. 

"So it worked." 

"Yup. We got you out in one piece. Except for a lot of bruising, a couple second degree burns and a whole lot of stab wounds, you're good to go." 

He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. 

"What time is it?" 

"Around three in the morning. You've been here for more than a day." 

Angie reached beneath the blanket to hold his hand, which he clung to like he would never see her again. She wondered what they could possibly have done to him. 

"If I didn't imagine you coming to rescue me, does that mean you also said..." 

"That I loved you?" She smiled halfheartedly. "You bet, cowboy." 

She stood up and adjusted her skirt. 

"I'm going to let the nurse know you're awake. Do you need anything?" 

"Are you going to come back?" 

"Of course I am. I'm not just going to abandon you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in a moment, okay?" 

He nodded. 

"Angie?" 

"Yes?" 

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again." 

She smiled bitterly. 

"As long as you promise not to ever scare me like that again." 

He shifted, groaning as what felt like every muscle in the upper part of his body started aching. 

"That I can promise."


End file.
